dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Si Won
Perfil *'Nombre Real:' Choi Si Won (최시원)thumb|296px *'Nombre Artístico: '''Siwon (시원) *'Nombre Chino:' Shǐ Yuán (始源) *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 7 de Abril, 1986 *'''Fecha de Nacimiento Legal: 10 de Febrero, 1987 *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Chino: '''Tigre *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 183cm *'''Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' B *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín *'Grupo Musical:' Super Junior, Super Junior M *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Choi Siwon, también acreditado como Siwon, cantante de pop coreano y actor. Miembro de Super Junior y parte de su subgrupo, Super Junior-M. También es uno de los cuatro primeros artistas coreanos que aparece en los sellos postales chinos. Nació y se crio en una familia protestante, estricta en Corea. Su familia posee una de las cadenas de supermercados más grande en Seúl, tambien empresas en Japon. En 2003, cuando tenía 16 años, fue descubierto por un agente de talento y lo recomendó a una audición para el Starlight Casting System. Interesado en una carrera de entretenimiento, audicionó a pesar de la negativa inicial de sus padres. Después de que paso la audición, su padre le permitió entrar en la agencia de talentos SM Entertainment con el acuerdo de que Siwon quedaría como un estudiante a tiempo completo. También le dijo a su hijo que no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda, porque quería que Siwon aprendiera las lecciones de la vida, trabajando de forma independiente. Comenzó a tomar clases de canto privadas, baile y lecciones de actuación unos meses después de la audición de SM Entertainment. A finales del 2003, fue trasladado a los dormitorios con los otros alumnos y empezó a asistir a clases de entrenamiento con ellos. Ese mismo año, hizo su primera aparición en los medios de comunicación en el video musical de Dana (miembro de The Grace) "What Is Love". Dramas *Extravagant Challenge (GTV, 2011) *Poseidon (KBS, 2011) *Athena (KBS, 2010) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) *Stage of Youth (CCTV2, 2009 → Estrella Invitada, Episodio 12) *Legend Of Hyang Dan (MBC, 2007) *Spring Waltz (KBS, 2006) *18 vs. 29 (KBS, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Parent's Approval (KBS) *Charnel Boy (KBS) Películas *Attack on the Pin-Up Boys (2007) *Battle of Wits (2006) *Charamel Boy'' (2005) Anuncios * Elite * 12Plus * Seoul Milk * Pepsi * Black Jacket * 12Plus (junto a Heelchul y Yesung) *Reaction - "W" de la marca SK Telesys *12Pluss Miracle *Miracle BB Perfect Powder *SK W Smartphone *Acer *Mamonde Videos Musicales *What Is Love - Dana *Timeless - Zhang Liyin ft. Junsu (Junto con Hangeng) Parte I *Timeless - Zhang Liyin ft. Junsu (Junto con Hangeng) Parte II *I Will - Zhang Li Yin (Junto a Hangeng) *The Left Shore Of Happiness - Zhang Li Yin (Junto a Hangeng) *Fireflies - Ariel Lin (Junto a Donghae) *Hoot - Girls' Generation Curiosidades *'Posición:' Vocalista (Imagen Principal) *'Grupo Kpop:' Super Junior y Super Junior M. *'Hobby/Especialidad:' Cantar, Bailar, Mirar Películas, Taekwondo, Chino (Idioma), Tocar la Bateria *'Educación:' Instituto Hyun Dae y en la actualidad asiste a la Universidad Inha (Departamento Artísitico, matriculado en Educación Física). *'Hermana: Choi Jiwon (menor) *'''Pasatiempos: Cantar, bailar, ver películas, Taekwondo, tocar la batería, jugar con el ordenador. *'Religión:' Cristiano Protestante. *'Idiomas que habla:' Coreano, Chino Mandarín e Inglés. *'Casting:' Starlight Casting System (2003) *'Primera aparición:' en Octubre de 2003 en el MV What is Love ''de Dana, la que llegaría a ser compañera de su misma compañía, se dejó ver primero en el drama 18 vs. 29 y finalmente debutaría como parte del grupo musical Super Junior en el 2005. *'Chica Ideal: De pelo ondulado, que le queden bien las camisas en la zona del abdomen, que tenga unos ojos bonitos (de cualquier color, mejor si son verdes), que esté más orientada al hogar y esté dispuesta a formar una família, que sea cristiana y guapa. Siwon comentó en un evento fan en China que perfectamente podría ser una fan de Super Junior (ELF). *'''Apodos: Caballo (otorgado durante el programa Explorando el Cuerpo Humano al demostrar habilidades atléticas parecidas a las de un caballo y por ser caballeroso), Simba (puesto por Heechul ) y El Rey de los Gestos (porque cuando habla mueve mucho las manos). *Es la imagen principal de Super Junior y considerado el miembro mas guapo (los demas miembros opinan lo mismo). *Aprendio a tocar la bateria sin ir a una escuela y es realmente muy bueno en ello, tambien sabe tocar guitarra. *Es una persona muy educada, cada vez que habla o quiere expresarse siempre pone en movimientos sus manos, y trata a sus mayores con mucho respeto. *Tocó la batería para el grupo The Trax compañeros de la misma compañía SM Entertainment en septiembre de 2006 en un concierto patrocinado por la cadena SBS, debido al abandono del baterista oficial del grupo. *Es experto en Taekondo, es el más joven en Corea que sostiene la cuarta fila en el cinturón negro. *Participó en la película épica Battle of Wits, una co-producción entre Corea del Sur, China y Japón con la que tuvo que mejorar su Chino (Mandarín), y por la que estuvo varios meses en promociones por todo el sureste asiático. *Fue elegido en marzo de 2007 por una famosa compañía de Tailandia para rodar un comercial en su país, incrementando en gran medida su cantidad de fans, que ya era numerosa tras haber rodado varios vídeos musicales en dicho país anteriormente. *En realidad nació en 1986, pero fue registrado por sus padres hasta 1987, un año después de su nacimiento. *También junto con su compañero de Super Junior Hankyung actuó en dos videos musicales del primer single de Zhang Li Yin (Timeless). Esta canción cuenta también con la colaboración del miembro de DBSK, Xiah Junsu que canta a dúo con Zhang. *Durante la grabación de Oh! My Lady, Siwon le tomó mucho cariño a Kim Yoo Bin, la pequeña actriz que interpretó a su hija en el drama, incluso ella le llama "papá". En una ocasión, el dijo a través de twitter: “''Mi hija Ye Eun siempre viene a mí corriendo y me abraza mientras me llama papá. Ya me he convertido en un tontorrón por mi hija. Oh, my lady es Ye Eun. Lo siento Chae Rim noona, jeje”''. *El 1 de Abril de 2011 comenzó con las filmaciones de su drama: "Extravagant Challenge" interpretando a Ren Tsuruga, su compañero de Super Junior, Donghae, también participa de este drama taiwanés interpretando a Shô Fuwa. *En el programa Win Win dijeron: Si buscas a Choi Siwon en la red, se encontraria en la busqueda "el más rico" ''ya que su familia posee las cadenas de supemercados y su Padre tiene y es presidente de una empresa en Japon. *Casi en todos los programas a los que va es muy alagado, dicen que aparte de ser muy guapo tiene muy buen caracter. *Es muy cercano a Choi Soo Young de Girls Generation ya que ambos comparten la misma religión,el mismo apellido y la misma fecha de cumpleaños, y se ha especulado de que sean pareja, mas conocidos como Soowon o Mr & Mrs Choi, por su gran cercania. *Despues de ganar la Daesang Disco de Oro Choi Soo Young abrazo a Siwon y le dijeron que habia rumores de un escandalo con Siwon, pero ella respondio: "''Me siento honrada de tener un escandalo con Siwon oppa" ''y se aclaro que solo fue un mal entendido y por ultimo dijo: "''Despues del disco de oro me encontre con Siwon oppa en la sala de espera Music Bank y le agradeci. Nunca e tenido escandalos con celebridades masculinas ¿no es triste? asi que me senti feliz y agradecida por tener un escandalo con un gran hombre como es él". '' *Cuando volvía del SMTOWN en París, dos mujeres mayores lo confundieron con Kang Ta del ex-grupo H.O.T en el aeropuerto. *Siwon demostró por qué es uno de los idolos con mejor cuerpo; tanto que los mismos productores del drama Poseidon revelaron: ''"Su cuerpo es como una obra de arte y tiene todo el carisma viril que uno esperaria de una guardia costera". *En la conferencia del drama Poseidon los actores pensaron que Siwon por ser un idol iba ser agocentrico y seria dificil trabajar con él. Lee Si Young declaro: "Estaba preodupada, ya que Siwon es un cantante ídolo muy popular y no iba hablar conmigo", ''pero me sorprendio el primer dia del rodaje me dijo: "''Vamos a ser buenos amigos". *Han Jung Soo (Oh my Hyuk en Poseidon ) declaro: "Siwon muestra respeto por sus superiores; hay gente que por ser idolos no hablan con uno, pero el es del tipo que te habla primero ''". Siwon recibio muchos elogios de sus compañeros por ello dijo que sus nervios se convirtieron en emocion. *Siwon fue relacionado con Kim Yoon Seo una de sus compañeras en el drama Poseidon. Sin embargo, las agencias de ambos desmintieron relación alguna. *Durante la conferencia de prensa de SS4 en Seúl Leeteuk dijo "''Siwon siempre recibe el amor de las chicas, ocho de diez flores aqui en la conferencia son para Siwon"'' a lo que Shindong y Kyuhyun agregaron "''parece que es su propio concierto en vez del concierto de ''Super Junior". *Es la primera celebridad de Corea en sobrepasar 1 millon de seguidores por Twitter, él creo su cuenta el 23 de marzo del 2010 y desde entonces no deja de crecer la cantidad de seguidores por hora lo que lo convierte en una de las mejores estrellas de Corea, en una entrevista declaro: ''Twitter es la mejor salida para cumplir con mis fans directamente. Enlaces *Pagina Oficial *Twitter Oficial Siwon Otros *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería 266px-Choi_Si_Won6.jpg 273px-CS42.jpg 275px-Choi.jpg 281px-Spao9.jpg 294px-98eb7a411988c311d39c46b245957d6a_large.jpg 295px-Choi_Si_Won7.jpg SWN.jpg 12.jpg _athena_13.jpg choisiwon-0.jpg siwon3r.jpg 4a109c7b9bbc8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor